1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to joining or coupling devices, and more particularly, to synthetic resin connector couplings employed for interconnecting a pair of flexible corrugated conduit sections of the type employed as a raceway or encasement for electrical conductors and the like.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Various types of sleeves, fittings or couplings have been employed for connecting pipe and conduit sections in end-to-end relation. Particularly, several types of clamps or couplings have been employed for the purpose of engaging corrugated conduit sections of the sort used to enclose electrical conductors and like. Typical of such conduit engaging clamps, couplings and fittings are those which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,459, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,275,439; 3,501,179; 3,711,632 and 3,711,633.